A majority of the research in patients with chronic ischemic heart disease and left ventricular dysfunction deals with increasing patient survival rates and years. Very little research has focused on patients' perceptions of living with this chronic debilitating disease. The purpose of this study was to assess the Health-Related Quality of Life (HRQL), anginal symptoms, and symptom distress experienced by patients with chronic ischemic heart disease and left ventricular dysfunction. Specifically, the relationship between underlying cardiac condition, anginal symptoms, symptom distress, and HRQL was examined. The trend in HRQL across time versus treatment group (medical or surgical management) was also evaluated. Patients responded to questionnaires measuring HRQL, anginal symptoms, and symptom distress. Underlying cardiac condition was assessed using exercise thallium imaging and positron emission tomography(PET)imaging parameters. Questionnaires were administered at varied intervals over a 1-year period. Data collection and analyses is completed. A manuscript of the primary objectives of this study is under development. A manuscript pertaining to a secondary finding of this study is currenly under review.